The Child Of Darkness and Light
by ElizangelicaPeggyMaria
Summary: Emma and Hook's daughter is born. And due to being a product of another true love, like Emma, she can either become the Most Obscure Evil of All or the Purest of the People of Pure Hearts. Even after her birth, Rumplestiltskin cannot see the child's future and therefore concludes that she has magic more powerful than his. But what will prevail in her - light... or darkness?
1. Prologue: The Birth

**_I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. I only own my OCs and the other things you hadn't seen before in the series._**

The Child of Darkness and Light

Chapter One: Prologue – The Birth

"Emma? Emma, listen to me. You need to push, love. You need to push."

"Go on, mom. You can do it."

"Push, Emma. You hear me? You do it. You push, okay?"

And with that, she finally did. The baby finally came out of her womb. It cried! The dark-haired pirate smiled down at his crying child and he watched as the doctor, specifically Dr. Whale, wraps the child in a towel.

She felt pride.

Proud that she finally gave birth. Emma's short-haired mother smiled and brushed Emma's hair with her fingers.

"Well done, Emma. Well done."

Emma smiled. The pirate came over and brought their child to her.

"It's a girl, love." As soon as he said that, Emma smiled more brightly. Her child had her grandfather's (on Emma's side) dirty blonde hair and two different eyes –Emma's green eye and Hook's blue one. As soon as the Savior carried her own child in her arms, the baby smiled and stopped crying, finally at the comfort of her mother.

"What should we name her, love?" Hook asked.

Emma looked at her family. She smiled softly and then smiled at her little bundle of joy.

"Well, why don't we hide it first and then they'll know when we announce it?" she asked. "Well, she is a Princess after all."

They thought it was the end; that they already have their own happy ending. But no, no way it is. What they don't know… and they wouldn't think… that this is just the beginning.

 ** _Please review! Suggestions would be super freaking awesome! If you want me to dedicate a chapter for you, please say so in a review. Thank you._**

 ** _-Mia_**


	2. The First Sign

**_Okay... THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS! I love you guys and, as usual, I do not own OUAT or its characters.  
_**

Chapter Two: The First Sign

After the birth of their child, Emma and Hook decided to marry. Yes, you heard it right. Emma Swan, the Savior and daughter of Prince Charming/David Nolan and Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard, the one who broke the curse of Storybrooke, Maine, decided to marry Captain Killian "Hook" Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger and the one who used to despise and defy the Crocodile. As soon as they planned on it, they went to tell Emma's family. Now here they are, on his ship, watching the sea with the Savior's family.

Emma pulled away from Killian's embrace and went over to her parents. She told them to come with her and led them to the staircase of the ship's deck. She told them to wait, came over to Henry and Regina, and then led the two from their place to the staircase on which Mary Margaret and David are sitting with their granddaughter.

"I have news, everyone," Emma stated.

"What? Don't tell me you got pregnant again, Swan," Regina threatened.

"No, Regina, let her speak," Snow said and Emma sighed in relief.

"Okay. And no, Regina, I am not pregnant again. Actually, there is a little more depth to what we are going to announce now. Hook and I- we decided to get married, for the sake of our child," Emma announced, which left each and every one of them shocked, except for Henry, her and Hook. Henry just smiled at her but then asked a question.

"Does grandpa know about this? I mean- not David but Gold?"

"No, Henry. I and Swan decided that the Crocodile should figure it out all by himself," the devilishly handsome pirate told him.

That's when a puff of smoke appeared, and along with it, Mr. Gold. "Figure what out, Captain?"

Emma snickered slightly and gulped before saying, "That we were…"

"Gonna get married?" Gold put his hands at the pockets of his blazer and sat down. "Well, you see, Ms. Swan, I already knew of that. You do realize that I have the power to see the future, right?"

Emma nodded in response. He smiled slightly.

"And for a fact, Emma, I do have something to tell you about that child of yours," the Dark One told them.

Regina looked at him as Emma asked, "What is it?"

"Apparently, your child blocks me from seeing her future. And you know what that means."

Emma stood dumbfounded in what he said as the Queen spoke up, "Oh, so the Dark One is afraid that the Savior's child has power more than his and therefore, the rule of self-preservation prevails."

"We are not going to let you do that," Mary Margaret said.

Rumplestiltskin put his hands in an attempt to stop whatever they were going to do. "Relax, Ms. Blanchard, I will not do anything to harm the child."

The baby then cooed, which put a stop to all their arguments. All of them looked at her. That was when the unexpected happened. The child raised its hand and the water at the sea rose up, too. Regina smiled in joy while Emma stood there, shocked. As soon as the Captain and the Savior's little girl put down her hand, the water slacked down.

"Believe me now, Ms. Swan?" Rumple asked her.

"As much as I hate to," Emma replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry, Emma. Snow's here, I'm here, Regina's here, Henry and Hook, too. We will all help you raise your child for her to grow up to be a good and kind princess," David said as he caressed the child's cheek.

"Your father's right, Emma; we already lost a chance on raising you. Let us help you in raising your child and let us take care of it like we did with Neal," Snow softly explained as Emma hugged them.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"It's no problem, Emma," David responded, rubbing his daughter's back as a sign of comfort.

"Yeah, mom; we're a family after all," Henry told her.

The child looked at them and smiled gently. She wiggled her fingers and they found their way to her brother's finger. Henry smiled at her and he took her from her stroller.

"Hi, little Emma," he said and the baby cooed.

Mary Margaret felt content as she watched the siblings have their bonding time together. And put an arm over Emma's shoulder. "We'll always be here, Emma. Remember that," she reassured her.

Again, the little dirty blonde-haired girl raised her arms and instead of the water just rising, the water rose but it designed itself.

"Oh, and a tip, Miss Swan, since your child is born as a product of true love, she can either become the most obscure and wicked villain of all time or she could end up being just like you, a girl with a pure heart," Mr. Gold told them before he quickly disappeared in another smoke puff.

Henry cradled his little sister in his arms and Regina smiled at her, which made the baby beam up a smile at the Queen, too.

"Just wait till Robin sees her, Regina. I am damn sure that he will never stop adoring my daughter," Emma jokingly said, which made her and the Madame Mayor laugh.

"I guess so, Emma," Regina said, as she remembered something.

 ** _Ooh, what did Regina remember? Take a good guess and I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Please review. Suggestions would be appreciated._**

 ** _-Mia_**


End file.
